marlene_dietrichs_blauer_engelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bücherliste zu Marlene Dietrich
Start zu einer Liste von Bücher über Marlene Dietrich Bücherliste mit Bezügen zu Marlene Dietrich Zum Teil von oder mit ihr zusammen geschrieben * Marlene Dietrich: Nehmt nur mein Leben …: Reflexionen. C. Bertelsmann Verlag, München, 1979. ISBN 3-570-02311-7 * Marlene Dietrich: Some Facts about myself. Mit Fotos von Gottfried Helnwein. Hatje Cantz Verlag, Stuttgart, 1990, ISBN 3-89322-226-X (englisch) * Marlene Dietrich: Ich bin, Gott sei Dank, Berlinerin: Memoiren. Ullstein Verlag, Berlin, 1998, ISBN 3-548-24537-4. thumb|302px|Titelbild: Ich bin … * Marlene Dietrich, Friedrich Torberg: Schreib. Nein, schreibt nicht. Briefwechsel 1946-1979. Synema Verlag, Wien, 2008. ISBN 9783901644283. 272 Seiten. Herausgegeben von Marcel Atze. ("In meiner Verlorenheit hier heute morgen war es schön, Ihre Schrift zu sehen", heißt es in einem Brief Marlene Dietrichs, den sie .… ) * Marlene Dietrich/Erich-Maria Remarque: 'Sag mir, dass Du mich liebst...'. Zeugnisse einer Leidenschaft. Kiepenheuer und Witsch Verlag, Köln 2001, ISBN 9783462030327, 214 Seiten. Herausgegeben von Werner Fuld und Thomas F. Schneider. (Erich Maria Remarque und Marlene Dietrich verband über Jahre eine leidenschaftliche Liebesbeziehung, die Remarque zu hinreißenden und bewegenden Liebesbriefen motivierte …) * Marlene Dietrich: Nachtgedanken. C. Bertelsmann Verlag, 2005. C. Bertelsmann Verlag, München, 2005, ISBN 9783570008744. 187 Seiten, Deutsch von Reiner Pfleiderer. (Marlene Dietrich, legendäre Film-Diva und eine der schönsten Frauen des 20. Jahrhunderts, lebte in ihren letzten Lebensjahren zurückgezogen in Paris.) * Marlene Dietrich: Das ABC meines Lebens. Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag, München, 2012. ISBN 978-3-423-21366-0 * …… * …… Chronologische Liste * Franz Hessel: Marlene Dietrich. Berlin: Kindt & Bucher 1931. * Aros (= Alfred Rosenthal): Marlene Dietrich. Ein interessantes Künstlerschicksal. Berlin: Scherl 1932. * Alfred Polgar, 1938: Marlene: Bild einer berühmten Zeitgenossin. ''Paul Zsolnay Verlag, 2012; 2. Auflage 2015, ISBN 3552057218 * Leslie Frewin: ''Blonde Venus: A Life of Marlene Bietrich. London: Macgibbon & Kee 1955. * Wolfgang Noa: Marlene Dietrich. Berlin: Henschelverlag 1964. * Leslie Frewin: Marlene Dietrich. München: Heyne 1967. * Werner Sudendorf: Marlene Dietrich. Dokumente, Essays, Filme. (Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin. Stiftung Deutsche Kinemathek. Retrospektive 1977) München: Hanser 1977. * Sheridan Morley: Marlene Dietrich. Bildbiographie. Frankfurt am Main: Krüger 1977. * Werner Sudendorf, Hrsg.: Marlene Dietrich: Dokumente, Essays, Filme. Frankfurt/M., Berlin, Wien, Ullstein TB. 1980. ISBN 3423310537 * Gisela von Wysocki: Metropolitan Lady: Marlene Dietrich. in Die Fröste der Freiheit. Syndikat, Frankfurt 1980. Wieder in Essays berühmter Frauen. Hg. Marlis Gerhardt, Insel, Frankfurt 1997 ISBN 3458336419 S. 312 - 320 * Leslie Frewin: Marlene Dietrich. Ihre Filme - ihr Leben. Aus d. Engl. von Keto von Waberer. (= Heyne Filmbibliothek Band 79). München: Heyne 1984. ISBN 3453860748 * Helga Bemmann: Marlene Dietrich. Ihr Weg zum Chanson. Berlin: Musikverlag 1986. * Thierry de Navacelle: Marlene Dietrich. Berlin: taco 1987. * Renate Seydel, Bernd Meier u. a: Marlene Dietrich. Ein Leben in Bildern. Berlin: Henschel 1991, ISBN 3-36200-428-8. * Donald Spoto: Marlene Dietrich. Biographie (OT: Marlene Dietrich). München: Heyne 1992, ISBN 3-453-05922-0 * O’Connor, Patrick: Marlene Dietrich: Der blonde Engel. 1992. München, Heyne. * Flanner, Janet: Legendäre Frauen und ein Mann. Übs. aus d. am. Englisch. 1993. München, Antje Kunstmann. 200 S. ISBN 3888970784 * Richard Mentele (Hrsg.): Auf Liebe eingestellt: Marlene Dietrichs schöne Kunst. Bensheim; Düsseldorf. Bollmann. 1993. [[Datei:BemmannTitel.jpg|thumb|302 px|Titelbild: Bemmann-Buch Im Frack …]] * Fred Ostrowski: Au Revoir Marlene: Nachruf aus Deutschland. 1995. Nienburg. * Steven Bach: Marlene Dietrich. New York: Da Capo Press 2000. * Helga Bemmann: Marlene Dietrich. Im Frack zum Ruhm. Ein Portrait. Leipzig: Kiepenheuer 2000 * Maria Riva: Meine Mutter Marlene. 1994 - München. Goldmann und Rheda-Wiedenbrück: RM-Buchvertr. - 2000. 894 Seiten. ISBN 3442726530 * Helma Sanders-Brahms: Marlene Dietrich und Jo von Sternberg. Berlin: Argon 2000. * Maria Riva, Werner Sudendorf, Jean-Jacques Naudet, Peter Riva: Marlene Dietrich. Zum 100. Geburtstsag. Nicolai, Berlin, [[2001|'2001']]. 265 Seiten. ISBN 3875841115 * Ulrike Wiebrecht: Blauer Engel aus Berlin ''. Berlin, be.bra, 2001. ISBN 3898090329 * Linde Salber: ''Marlene Dietrich. Reinbek: Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag 2001. ISBN 3-499-50436-7 * Christine Fischer-Defoy: Marlene Dietrich Adressbuch. Berlin: Transit 2003. ISBN 3-88747-183-0 * Malene Sheppard Skærved: Dietrich 2003. Haus's Life & Times series. London. ISBN 978-1-90434-113-0 * Alain Bosquet, Deutsch von Oana und Verona Costache: Marlene Dietrich: Eine Liebe am Telefon. Berlin, hendrik Bäßler verlag. ISBN 978-3-930388-41-7 * Norma Bosquet, Michel Rachline: Marlene Dietrich: Les derniers secrets Paris: Nouveau Monde 29.11. 2007 ISBN 978-2847362459 * Frederik D. Tunnat: Karl Vollmoeller : Dichter und Kulturmanager ; eine Biographie. tredition, Hamburg, 2008, ISBN 978-3-86850-000-4 (Über die Entdeckung Marlene Dietrichs und die Entstehung des Drehbuchs 'Der blaue Engel' in Verbindung mit Karl Vollmoeller) * Marcel Atze (Hrsg.): "Schreib. Nein, Schreib Nicht", Marlene Dietrich, Friedrich Torberg; Briefwechsel 1946 – 1979, Wien 2008, Synema, 2013 * Barbara Kosta: Willing Seduction: The Blue Angel, Marlene Dietrich, and Mass Culture. Berghahn Books, 2009 - 195 S. * Marie-Theres Arnbom: Marlene Dietrich - Ihr Stil. Ihre Filme. Ihr Leben. '' '''Bildband'. Brandstätter Verlag, Wien, 2010, 320 S. ISBN 978-3850333061 * George A. Weth: "Ick will wat Feinet": Das etwas andere Kochbuch . Das Marlene-Dietrich-Kochbuch. Berlin: Rütten & Loenig, 2011, 176 Seiten. ISBN 335200823X * Frederik D. Tunnat: Marlene Dietrich - Vollmoellers Blauer Engel; eine Biographie. Edition Vendramin, 2011. ISBN 987-3-8424-2372-5 * Karin Wieland: Dietrich & Riefenstahl. Der Traum von der neuen Frau. München, Hanser, 2011. * Emily Smith: ''The Marlene Dietrich Handbook - Everything you need to know about Marlene Dietrich''. Emereo Publishing, 2012 - 126 Seiten. * Dieter Wunderlich: Unerschrockene Frauen. Elf Porträts. ''Piper Verlag, München, 2013, 288 Seiten (2. Auflage: 2014 - diverse Vorgängertitel, die ähnlich aufgebaut sind! ) ISBN 978-3-492-30267-8, auch als Piper eBook (2013): ISBN 978-3-492-96114-1 * Heinrich Thies: ''Fesche Lola, brave Liesel. Hoffmann und Campe Verlag. 416 Seiten. 2017. ISBN 978-3-455-00161-7 * Eva-Gesine Baur: „''Einsame Klasse – Das Leben von Marlene Dietrich.“'' C. H. Beck-Verlag, München, 2017. 576 Seiten. 40 Abbildungen. ISBN 978-3-406-70569-4 * …… thumb|308px|Buchtitel, Baur, Beck-Verlag nach Autoren nach ABC noch sortieren (Details in dem oberen Listenteil) * Marie-Theres Arnbom: Marlene Dietrich - Ihr Stil. Ihre Filme. Ihr Leben. '' '''Bildband'. Brandstätter Verlag, Wien, 2010, 320 S. ISBN 978-3850333061 * Aros (= Alfred Rosenthal): Marlene Dietrich. Ein interessantes Künstlerschicksal. Berlin: Scherl 1932. * Marcel Atze (Hrsg.): "Schreib. Nein, Schreib Nicht", Marlene Dietrich, Friedrich Torberg; Briefwechsel 1946 – 1979, Wien 2008, Synema, 2013 * Steven Bach: Marlene Dietrich. New York: Da Capo Press 2000. * Eva-Gesine Baur: „''Einsame Klasse – Das Leben von Marlene Dietrich.“'' C. H. Beck-Verlag, München, 2017. 576 Seiten. 40 Abbildungen. ISBN 978-3-406-70569-4 * Helga Bemmann: Marlene Dietrich. Ihr Weg zum Chanson. Berlin: Musikverlag 1986. * Helga Bemmann: Marlene Dietrich. Im Frack zum Ruhm. Ein Portrait. Leipzig: Kiepenheuer 2000 * Alain Bosquet, Deutsch von Oana und Verona Costache: Marlene Dietrich: Eine Liebe am Telefon. Berlin, hendrik Bäßler verlag. ISBN 978-3-930388-41-7 * Norma Bosquet, Michel Rachline: Marlene Dietrich: Les derniers secrets Paris: Nouveau Monde 29.11. 2007 ISBN 978-2847362459 * Christine Fischer-Defoy: Marlene Dietrich Adressbuch. Berlin: Transit 2003. ISBN 3-88747-183-0 * Janet Flanner: Legendäre Frauen und ein Mann. Übs. aus d. am. Englisch. 1993. München, Antje Kunstmann. 200 S. ISBN 3888970784 * Leslie Frewin: Blonde Venus: A Life of Marlene Bietrich. London: Macgibbon & Kee 1955. * Leslie Frewin: Marlene Dietrich. München: Heyne 1967. * Leslie Frewin: Marlene Dietrich. Ihre Filme - ihr Leben. Aus d. Engl. von Keto von Waberer. (= Heyne Filmbibliothek Band 79). München: Heyne 1984. ISBN 3453860748 * Franz Hessel: Marlene Dietrich. Berlin: Kindt & Bucher 1931. * Barbara Kosta: Willing Seduction: The Blue Angel, Marlene Dietrich, and Mass Culture. Berghahn Books, 2009 - 195 S. * * Sheridan Morley: Marlene Dietrich. Bildbiographie. Frankfurt am Main: Krüger 1977. * Richard Mentele (Hrsg.): Auf Liebe eingestellt: Marlene Dietrichs schöne Kunst. Bensheim; Düsseldorf. Bollmann. 1993. * Wolfgang Noa: Marlene Dietrich. Berlin: Henschelverlag 1964. * Thierry de Navacelle: Marlene Dietrich. Berlin: taco 1987. * Patrick O’Connor: Marlene Dietrich: Der blonde Engel. 1992. München, Heyne. * Fred Ostrowski: Au Revoir Marlene: Nachruf aus Deutschland. 1995. Nienburg. * Alfred Polgar, 1938: Marlene: Bild einer berühmten Zeitgenossin. ''Paul Zsolnay Verlag, 2012; 2. Auflage 2015, ISBN 3552057218 * ''Maria Riva: Meine Mutter Marlene. 1994 - München. Goldmann und Rheda-Wiedenbrück: RM-Buchvertr. - 2000. 894 Seiten. ISBN 3442726530 * Maria Riva, Werner Sudendorf, Jean-Jacques Naudet, Peter Riva: Marlene Dietrich. Zum 100. Geburtstsag. Nicolai, Berlin, [[2001|'2001']]. 265 Seiten. ISBN 3875841115 * Linde Salber: Marlene Dietrich. Reinbek: Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag 2001. ISBN 3-499-50436-7 * Helma Sanders-Brahms: Marlene Dietrich und Jo von Sternberg. Berlin: Argon 2000. * Renate Seydel, Bernd Meier u. a: Marlene Dietrich. Ein Leben in Bildern. Berlin: Henschel 1991, ISBN 3-36200-428-8. * Malene Sheppard Skærved: Dietrich 2003. Haus's Life & Times series. London. ISBN 978-1-90434-113-0 * Emily Smith: The Marlene Dietrich Handbook - Everything you need to know about Marlene Dietrich. Emereo Publishing, 2012 - 126 Seiten. * Donald Spoto: Marlene Dietrich. Biographie (OT: Marlene Dietrich). München: Heyne 1992, ISBN 3-453-05922-0 * Werner Sudendorf: Marlene Dietrich. Dokumente, Essays, Filme. (Internationale Filmfestspiele Berlin. Stiftung Deutsche Kinemathek. Retrospektive 1977) München: Hanser 1977. * Werner Sudendorf, Hrsg.: Marlene Dietrich: Dokumente, Essays, Filme. Frankfurt/M., Berlin, Wien, Ullstein TB. 1980. ISBN 3423310537 * * Heinrich Thies: Fesche Lola, brave Liesel. Hoffmann und Campe Verlag. 416 Seiten. 2017. ISBN 978-3-455-00161-7 * Frederik D. Tunnat: Karl Vollmoeller : Dichter und Kulturmanager ; eine Biographie. tredition, Hamburg, 2008, ISBN 978-3-86850-000-4 (Über die Entdeckung Marlene Dietrichs und die Entstehung des Drehbuchs 'Der blaue Engel' in Verbindung mit Karl Vollmoeller) * Frederik D. Tunnat: Marlene Dietrich - Vollmoellers Blauer Engel; eine Biographie. Edition Vendramin, 2011. ISBN 987-3-8424-2372-5 * thumb|302px|Verlag be.bra, 2001 * Gisela von Wysocki: Metropolitan Lady: Marlene Dietrich. in Die Fröste der Freiheit. Syndikat, Frankfurt 1980. Wieder in Essays berühmter Frauen. Hg. Marlis Gerhardt, Insel, Frankfurt 1997 ISBN 3458336419 S. 312 - 320 * Ulrike Wiebrecht: Blauer Engel aus Berlin ''. Berlin: be.bra 2001. * George A. Weth: ''"Ick will wat Feinet": Das etwas andere Kochbuch . Das Marlene-Dietrich-Kochbuch. Berlin: Rütten & Loenig, 2011, 176 Seiten. ISBN 335200823X * Karin Wieland: Dietrich & Riefenstahl. Der Traum von der neuen Frau. München, Hanser, 2011. * Dieter Wunderlich: ''Unerschrockene Frauen. Elf Porträts. ''Piper Verlag, München, 2013, 288 Seiten (2. Auflage: 2014 - diverse Vorgängertitel, die ähnlich aufgebaut sind! ) ISBN 978-3-492-30267-8, auch als Piper eBook (2013): ISBN 978-3-492-96114-1 Weblinks * * .. Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Biografie